


"I Am" Poem

by Roselily2006



Series: Old Stuff I Wrote [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselily2006/pseuds/Roselily2006
Summary: This was one of my English projects, and I think it turned out pretty good!
Series: Old Stuff I Wrote [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043337
Kudos: 1





	"I Am" Poem

I am reserved and unstable  
I wonder if these boys have brains  
I hear many voices combined into a dull roar  
I see a flood of bodies, jostling and bumping  
I want to have more time for homework  
I am reserved and unstable

I pretend that he doesn’t bother me  
I feel like the day lasts forever  
I touch the cold wood of the desk  
I worry that I will snap  
I cry when an inner voice says I’m horrible at everything  
I am reserved and unstable

I understand that I have to learn  
I dream of quieter classmates  
I try to hold on  
I hope I can make it through  
I am reserved and unstable


End file.
